obby_gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: Season 1
Big Brother: Season 1 is the first season of Obby Gameshows Big Brother. This season featured the largest Big Brother cast with 18 Houseguests. This season was won in a 8-1 vote by LORDEROYALS180 over Reinaldoven. Twists * Triple Eviction - During Week 5, three houseguests were nominated then the Houseguests voted to save and the two houseguests with the least amount of votes to save was evicted. Houseguests Future Appearances Jael221 returned for Big Brother: Season 2, EvanTheMouse returned for Big Brother: Redemption. Voting History Game History Week 1 Once the premiere started, everybody went into full game mode. Tensions rose and bonds started to be made. At the first HOH when the houseguests were randomly selected they had to pick their enemy based on first impressions. That person would be out. After a few rounds, Movie became the first HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, Movie decided to target Jamix & Pixel due to not interacting with the group. At the veto competition, Jael won. He decided to save Jamix and the HOH, Movie put up Bie as his replacement nominee. At the first live eviction, Pixel was voted out 6-3. Week 2 At the second episode, the houseguests started to talk strategy. At first, people wanted to target inactive players but then realized some of them would be expelled soon. At the HOH, the HouseGuests had to get through an obby with secret decoy ladders at the end. Evan won the competition and became the new HOH. During the nomination ceremony, Evan announced that he was using Acrylic as a pawn and he wanted Movie out this week due to previous tensions with them. At the veto competition, they were surprised with another obby. Bex came out on top and won the POV. At the veto ceremony, Bex decided to use the veto on Acrylic. Evan nominated Clicker as his replacement nominee. At the second live eviction, Movie was voted out 6-3. Week 3 Before the session started, it was announced that Fallout was expelled for inactivity. At the HOH competition, the HouseGuests were on a ball where I vibrated them Jael come on top and won! At the nomination ceremony, Jael did not want to nominate anybody. In the end, he nominated Queen & Rein for being inactive. At the floppy veto competition, GTC won the big brother trivia. At the veto ceremony, he kept the nominations intact. At the live eviction, Queen was sent home 5-2. Week 4 At the start of the session, the house seemed more calm with Queen gone now. At a Sit, Trip, and Spin HOH competition GTC managed to win. Before the nomination ceremony, it was revealed that Acrylic was flung off of the map so she was given immunity for the week. At the nomination ceremony, GTC decided to nominate the inactives. He chose Pat & Spa. At the veto competition, the HouseGuests were surprised with another Sit, Trip, Spin winners managed to win it. At the veto ceremony, Winners decided not to use the veto. At the live eviction, Pat was sent home 7-1. Week 5 (Triple Eviction) Round 1 Round 2 Before the session, Spa decided to walk for personal reasons. At the triple eviction, it was announced how it would work. The first part of it it would run as a normal week that person would become the last pre-juror. For the second part, the Head of Household that won would nominated 3 HouseGuests. Then at the eviction, they would vote one person to save the other two with the least amount to stay would be evicted. At the first Head of Household, we played Majority Rules. Penn managed to win after a tiebreaker round. At the nominations, he nominated Acrylic & Jael. At the veto competition, we played a True / False based on a series of sounds I played. GTC won. At the veto ceremony, he decided to used the veto on Acrylic. Penn then decided to renom Evan. At the first live eviction, Jael was voted out 5-2. At the second part of the triple eviction, we played a HOH that required you to say ME! once I said GO! If I said anything else they would be eliminated. Winners won. At the nomination ceremony, Winners decided to nominate Bex, Jamix, and Penn. At the veto competition, the HouseGuests had to jump on disappearing sticks. Acrylic won after only a few seconds. At the veto ceremony, Acrylic decided not to use the veto. At the next live eviction. Bex got 0 votes to save and was evicted. The other votes were 3-3. 3 for Penn & Jamix to stay. Winners broke the tie and sent Jamix home. Week 6 At the session, the Head of Household was announced to be a hide and seek type competition. I would hide a block and they would be given two minutes to find it. GTC won the competition with finding the block in only 26 seconds! At the nomination ceremony, GTC decided to nominate Bielof & Evan. At the veto competition, the HouseGuests had to push multiple blocks into slots at the end of a maze. Clicker won the competition. At the veto ceremony, Clicker decided not to use the veto. At the live eviction, Bielof was sent home 5-0. Week 7 At the session, the HouseGuests competed in an endurance competition where they had to stay on a shaking swing as long as possible. Lord won after only a few seconds. Lord decided to nominate Evan & Winners. At the POV competition, it flopped so we decided to do a sword fight. Penn won. At the veto ceremony, he decided to save Winners with the POV. After Lord sending a person ineligible to be replaced we had to wait. She finally responded and named GTC as the replacement. At the eviction, Evan went in a close vote of 3-2. Week 8 At the session, the HouseGuests competed in a four corner type competition with cages. The cage with the most people in it each round was eliminated. Penn won this competition. At the nomination ceremony, Penn decided to nominate Lord & Rein. At the veto competition, the HouseGuests competed in a sit, trip, spin. After a very long period of time, Penn won the POV. At the veto ceremony, Penn decided to use the veto on Lord he then named Acrylic as his replacement. At the eviction, Acrylic was evicted 2-1. Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Finale Jury At the finale, the first comp was a before or after. Lord won. She decided to nominate GTC & Penn. At the controversial veto competition Winners won. She then decided to keep the nominations the same. Penn was then evicted by a vote of 3-0 and became the sixth juror. At the second HOH, they competed in a sit, trip, spin. Clicker won. He decided to nominate Lord & Rein. At the veto competition, they played in a simon says. Winners won the veto again and used the veto on Lord. GTC was the only possible replacement nominee and he was put up. GTC then went 2-0. At the next HOH, it was meant to be a torture chamber but it failed. So we decided to vibrate them while standing on a cube. Winners won the HOH. She then nominated Clicker & Lord. Rein won the POV and could not use it due to him being the only option to replace. He then casted the sole vote to evict Clicker. Due to me only having 8 comps instead of 9 the final HOH was two parts. The first part was supposed to be endurance but the competition broke so we did a sword fight. Lord was the one to lose. Winners & Rein then faced off in the final HOH. They had to answer questions based on what the jury said their worst game move was. Rein won with just one more point than Winners. Rein then casted the sole vote to evict Winners. The jury voted and Lord won in an 8-1 vote. Category:Seasons